1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjusting device for a goggle strap, and more particularly to an adjusting device for a goggle strap which can quickly adjust the length of the strap by assembling the strap to a goggle body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the improvement of the quality of life, the demand for recreational sports is increasing, and in addition to the general water sports, diving is also popular. By such sports, people can observe the eco-activity of the biology and enjoy the underwater beauty. However, people cannot stay in the water for a long time due to their physical structures, so other auxiliary diving equipments, such as goggle, diving suits, and air tank are required. The goggle is used to prevent the wearer's eyes from the seawater and causing discomfort and infection. And a well designed goggle provides the wearer with enhanced peripheral vision. In addition to preventing the leakage of seawater, a well designed goggle should also allow the wearer to wear and to adjust quickly and easily.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional adjusting structure 10 for a goggle strap is shown, which comprises a clamping seat 101, a clamping piece 102 and a spring 103. The clamping seat 101 is disposed at both ends of the frame of the goggle, and the clamping piece 102 is pivotally disposed in the clamping seat 101. The spring 103 is biased between the clamping seat 101 and a rear end of the clamping piece 102, such that when the rear end of the clamping piece 102 is pushed upward, a plate 1021 at a front end of the clamping piece 102 will move downward to engage between the adjacent two protruding strips 201 of the strap 20 by the elasticity of the spring 103, so as to fix the strap 20. By such arrangements, the user can press the rear end of the clamping piece 102 by one hand, and pull the strap 20 to adjust its length by the other hand according to his/her head circumference. However, since the strap 20 of the above-mentioned structure is fixed by the engagement of the plate 1021 of the clamping piece 102 and the protruding strips 201, and the distance formed between each two protruding strips 201 of the strap 20 defines a mode of multi-step adjustment, naturally, it will cause inconvenience. For example, if the strap 20 is adjusted too loose, the strap 20 is likely to loose or to cause leakage when underwater pressure is too great. And if the strap 20 is adjusted too tight, the user may feel uncomfortable, and even dizzy after a long time of wearing due to the pressure on the user's ears.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.